fighterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryu Hayabusa
Ryu Hayabusa '''(リュウ ハヤブサ ''Ryū Hayabusa)'' ' is a video game character who stars in the Ninja Gaiden series of video games and appears in the Dead or Alive fighting game series, all developed by Team Ninja. Personality Ryu has the demeanor and wisdom of a man far older than himself, due to his prolific lineage and mantle of station as a respected ninja. His exploits have given him an attitude far removed from most others, and he understands things in more abstract and philosophical terms. Much like Gen Fu and Eliot (Dead or Alive), he adopts a tranquil nature, much akin to water; free flowing most of the time, but unforgiving and crushing when roused. Through the Dead or Alive tournament, he has extricated himself from many of the subplots involving other characters, concentrating instead purely on the larger goals that present themselves. He is Hayate's best friend and an ally of Kasumi and Ayane. He and his ninja brethren have been direct players in the defeat of every major threat in the D.O.A. tournaments, himself defeating the rogue Tengu in single combat during the second tournament. Ryu has befriended several people from the DOA tournaments, notably Jann Lee, who he shares a mutual respect with. In Ninja Gaiden, Ryu is acquainted with female protagonists like Rachel and Irene. On the other hand, Ryu has been betrayed by some of his allies such as Foster (NG III: The Ancient Ship of Doom) and Murai (NG Xbox). Game history Ryu first appeared in the Ninja Gaiden beat 'em up arcade game in 1988. In that same year, Ninja Gaiden was released on the NES and the Sega Master System, though these versions, being more centered around platform-style gameplay, bore little resemblance to the original arcade game. Two NES sequels, Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos and Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom, followed in 1990 and 1991 to complete the trilogy. Also in 1991, Ninja Gaiden Shadow was released on the Game Boy. Ryu's next few appearances were as a playable fighter in the Dead or Alive series, which saw releases on the Sony PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Sega Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Xbox and Xbox 360 platforms, as well as in arcades. There is no story to the original arcade version of Ninja Gaiden, except that Ryu and an unnamed red ninja sidekick who serves as the second player were beating up their foes throughout America. Ryu's story commences in Ninja Gaiden for the NES, when he receives a letter from his father, who has departed to fight a life or death duel. Players are left to guess as the story progresses throughout the game, as the young Hayabusa goes on his quest for revenge and to uncover the truth behind his father's disappearance. This was followed by the next two games of the trilogy, which have mysterious introductions that unfolded in a similar manner. In ''Ninja Gaiden II, players are introduced to a new villain who wields the Dark Sword of Chaos. In Ninja Gaiden III, Ryu Hayabusa is framed for killing his girlfriend. Eventually, Ryu moved from Ninja Gaiden to Tecmo's Dead or Alive series. Taking place chronologically years after his exploits in the Ninja Gaiden series, he adopts a new, sleeker look. His story is fleshed out more, as a new ninja clan is introduced, several other supporting characters, and a new, serpentine plot that he finds himself intertwined in. He has been a participant in every DOA tournament, canonically winning the second tournament by killing Tengu. His cohorts have claimed the other contests. Finally, after the long wait, Ryu returned to Ninja Gaiden for the Xbox, in a 3D action game with new and original gameplay. The story deviates from the original NES Ninja Gaiden Trilogy by a few small changes, but is still connected to the Dead or Alive series. This game could almost fit as a prequel to the original trilogy. The prologue explains the Mythos of the Dragon Lineage who sided with the Dragons against the Evil Deities and the Tribes, and how they slew the Dark Dragon. The Dragons are described as god-like, benevolent creatures with metallic bones, teeth and claws, created by the Deity of Creation to counter the Evil Deities. The prologue includes a brief history of the two Dragon Swords. The first is the Dark Dragon Blade, carved out of the bone of the legendary Dark Dragon that betrayed his brethren out of jealousy and thirst for power, joining the Evil Deities. This blade consumes evil, charging as more evil is committed in its vicinity. As a result, the weapon turns its wielder into the devil incarnate. The second sword is the Dragon Sword, carved from the fang of the Dragon, and bequeathed the Dragon Lineage from generation to generation, and finally to Ryu Hayabusa. It is the same sword used by Ryu in the NES Ninja Gaiden trilogy. Ninja Gaiden Before Ninja Gaiden Ryu bears the name 'Hayabusa' when he graduated the Hayabusa School. He's the son of Ken Hayabusa (Jô Hayabusa in the Japanese version) and he's a member of his father's clan called the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. His mother was neither mentioned nor seen in any NG games. He has mastered everything he learned from his school, much to the delight of his father. He has earned the title 'Super Ninja'. Ninja Gaiden (NES) Ryu received a letter from his father, Ken Hayabusa, that said he had a duel to the death with another ninja. Ryu then prepared a keepsake sword he'd gotten from his father, the Dragon Sword, and went in search of his father. During his adventure, he met up with Irene Lew and faced the man who dueled his father, Bloody Malth, before being reunited with his father. However, Ken was killed by Bloody Malth's master, the Jaquio. Ryu avenged his father's death by killing Jaquio and also the Demon God. Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos Ashtar, Jaquio's master and the Emperor of Darkness, had planned to rule the world with the power of the Demon. With the Demon dead, Ashtar kidnaps Irene to lure Ryu to his home dimension. Ashtar wields the Dark Sword of Chaos, made from the Bone of the Demon at the same time that the Dragon Sword was forged from the Fang of the Dragon. Ryu eventually confronts and defeats Ashtar, but before he can get Irene to safety, she is captured by Jaquio, who now bears the Dark Sword. Ryu confronts and defeats the Jaquio a second time at an altar made from the Demon's bones. However, the Jaquio's blood flows into the Dark Sword, awakening it. The Jaquio is revived by its power, and stabs Irene with the sword. Ryu slays the Jaquio again, but Irene's blood empowers the sword further, and revives the Demon. Ryu fights the Demon again in a battle similar to the one in Ninja Gaiden (NES). After Ryu kills the Demon again, the Dark Sword of Chaos shatters, and he carries Irene back to Earth, where she succumbs to her wounds and dies. Crying over her body, Ryu calls on the spirits of his ancestors, saying his victories are meaningless without her. The Dragon Sword then begins to hum and glow, emitting a blue light which flows into Irene, reviving her. The couple then watches the evening sunset (unlike the sunrise in the other two NES Ninja Gaiden games). Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom A Ryu doppelgänger assassinates Irene and frames the original for murder. During his quest to clear his name, Ryu discovers that Irene is still alive and that his doppelgänger was a BIO-NOID sent by Irene's own boss and former acquaintance of his, Foster. This was followed by an engagement with Ryu's doppelgänger which ended in Ryu's defeat. But in their second encounter, Ryu turns the tables, defeating his doppelgänger instead. But in a shocking turn-of-events, Foster is double-crossed by his accomplice, Clancy, who murders him. Clancy reveals the true nature of their location, the Castle Rock Fortress, as an inter-dimensional warship, which he intends to use for global dominance. With both Irene and himself caught up in Clancy's machinations, Ryu is forced to take action. Subsequently, Ryu foils Clancy's plans and flees the crumbling Castle Rock Fortress with Irene. Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) The Hayabusa Ninja Clan was decimated, and the Dark Dragon Blade was stolen by the evil black samurai Doku, one of the Greater Fiends, and his minions. Ryu went on a journey in search of it and avenge his clan's death. As he proceeded, he met the Fiend Hunter Rachel, who was in search of her sister. He was observed by Gamov and a mysterious associate of his, known as the Dark Disciple. Ryu also came across with Rachel's twin sister Alma, who was morphed into a Fiend. Eventually, Alma saved Rachel from Doku and Doku was defeated by Hayabusa. Ryu defeated the Vigoor Emperor and the Fiends and retrieved the evil blade. Ryu and Rachel came across two "observers" but Gamov was betrayed and killed by his own associate who was wielding the Dark Dragon Blade. The masked one was later revealed to be an ally of Hayabusa, Murai. Murai then betrayed him and challenged him. Despite wielding the evil blade, Murai was defeated and Ryu destroyed the blade. He then left Rachel with no further comment and brought back the Dragon Eye he got from Kureha-his childhood friends grave. This game and it's sequels, Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword and Ninja Gaiden 2 serve as retroactivated prequels to the original NES trilogy. Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword The plot will take place six months after the events of Ninja Gaiden (Xbox), six months after finally defeating Doku and the Fiends, now named 'The Dark Dragon Blade Incident'. The Hayabusa Village has been restored, and life is all well. Momiji, one of the Shrine Maidens, is picking herbs around the village when she is being abducted by the Black Spider Clan. Ryu tries to rescue her from Obaba, a witchlike woman currently in charge of the Black Spider Clan. Momiji is being tortured by Obaba, Obaba wants the Eye of the Dragon. The Eye of the Dragon is said to contain the eternal soul of a dragon, with this, the Dragon Sword will show its true power. Shrine Maiden Momiji prevents Obaba from taking the Eye by fusing it into her own hand. It appears that the Black Spider Clan is colaborating with the Fiends! Once the Fiends are in possession of all the Dark Dragon Stones, they can summon eternal power above the humans. In pursuit of the Fiends, now in possession of Momiji Ryu brings all the Dark Dragon Stones to the Underground Abyssal where Ishtaros and Nicchae, two Fiend sisters, take over the already collected Dark Dragon Stones. Ryu doesn't stand a change against Ishtaros, she has taking over control of all 8 Dark Dragon Stones. Ryu is losing when Momiji, fused to the gate to the Underground, awakes. Momiji was awakened by the spirit of her deceased sister, and Dragon Lineage Shrine Maiden, Kureha. Kureha's hand and Momiji's hand touch to release the Eye of the Dragon, the Eye finds its way to the Dragon Blade. Ryu is now in possession of the true form of his blade. After beating Ishtaros he must encounter her sister, Nicchae. She wants to avenge her killed sister and turn eternal power to the Fiends. When defeated the Dark Dragon appears, at first it seems both humans and Fiends will vanish in this quest for power. But Ryu wins the battle against the Dark Dragon, restoring peace in the Hayabusa village once again. The children can play again, and they thankfully mourn over Kureha, who gave here life to save mankind. Ninja Gaiden II (Xbox 360) ""Six months after Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword, master blacksmith Muramasa is setting up shop in Tokyo. A CIA agent named Sonia enters the place and asks for Ryu Hayabusa's whereabouts, until members of the Black Spider Ninja Clan attack the shop and kidnap her. Enter the Dragon Ninja Ryu, who fails to stop Sonia's kidnapping and makes haste around the Tokyo skyscrapers and rescues the agent, who informs him of an attack on the Hayabusa Village by the Black Spider Ninjas, who wish to steal the Demon Statue they possess and protect. Ryu returns to his home and finds his father, Joe Hayabusa dueling with Genshin, leader of the Black Spider Ninja Clan. Unfortunately, the Demon Statue is taken away by Queen of the Greater Fiends and the Ruler of Blood, Elizébet, and Joe urges his son to retrieve the statue at all costs. Ryu travels around the world with Sonia, in pursuit of Elizébet and the Demon Statue, while encountering legions of Black Spider Ninjas, Fiends and three other Greater Fiends: Alexei, the Graceful Ruler of Lightning; Volf, the Invincible Ruler of Storms; and Zedonius, the Malevolent Ruler of Flame. Ryu tracks Elizébet down to South America, where she offers the Demon Statue to Infernal High Priest Dagra Dai, in order to resurrect the ancient Archfiend, Vazdah. Elizébet duels with Ryu and he defeats her, but Elizébet proclaims her return. An overlooking Genshin explains the Archfiend will emerge from Mount Fuji back in Japan and states that is the place where Ryu shall die. Ryu returns home, cautioning Sonia not to follow him. As Ryu overlooks the fire-brimming Mount Fuji, Ayane enters with the Eye of the Dragon, a gift from Joe Hayabusa, and Ryu equips the relic onto his Dragon Sword, forming the True Dragon Sword again. Heading to the mountain's summit, Ryu finds Genshin waiting for him at the crater's entrance and the two ninjas fight to the death. Genshin falls and Ryu leaps into Mount Fuji. Ryu fights past hordes of Fiends and singlehandedly defeats Alexei, Volf and Zedonius, and rescues a captured Sonia. Even a resurrected Genshin returns, transformed into a Fiend, but Ryu easily dispatches him. The mortally wounded Genshin hands him the cursed Blade of the Archfiend to use, and dies without regret for having allied with the Fiends. A furious Elizébet appears, and chastises the Black Spider Ninja for losing, even with his power and Ryu finishes her off, claiming the overlord had more to live for than she ever will. Traveling deeper into the mountain, Ryu confronts Dagra Dai, who is nearly finished with the Archfiend's resurrection. Ryu confronts Dagra Dai, defeating him. As a last resort, the Infernal High Priest offers his life to Vazdah, and the Archfiend is reborn. Ryu takes down the monstrosity and heads to the surface with Sonia, but a drop of his blood from an open wound accidentally spills on the fiend and revitalizes Vazdah, who ascends to the summit in its true form. Amidst an erupting Mount Fuji, Ryu squares off with the Archfiend in a climatic duel to decide humanity's fate and wins. In a post-credits scene, amongst a field with countless number of blades embedded into the ground, Ryu plants Genshin's Blade of the Archfiend into the ground and bows in respect for the Black Spider Ninja. The Dragon Ninja takes one last look before taking off into the fog."" Qouted from wikipedia. Dead or Alive Before Dead or Alive Ryu had some adventures with his love interest Irene Lew and is a member of his father's clan, the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. He's also a good friend of the Mugen Tenshin ninja Hayate and became acquainted with his friend's clan. He's also acquainted with Hayate's sister Kasumi and half-sister Ayane. After the events of Ninja Gaiden for NES, as chronicled in the Ninja Gaiden OVA, he moved to America where he married Irene and bought an antique shop he ran with her. Dead or Alive One day, Ryu heard that Hayate's sister Kasumi has disappeared. He also heard that she joined the DOA Tournament so he joined the tournament as well. Dead or Alive 2 Ryu joined the 2nd DOA Tournament because he was informed by his own clan that a creature from another dimension named Tengu joined the tournament to create chaos in the world. Eventually, Ryu came across his lost friend Hayate (as Ein and was still suffering from a memory loss) and defeated him, restoring his memory back. Ryu then defeated Tengu to save the world from his evil plot, winning the 2nd DOA Tournament. Dead or Alive 3 Genra was captured by DOATEC and became a superhuman known as "Omega." In the tournament, Hayabusa defeats Hayate in a friendly match, who became the 18th leader of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan after recovering from a memory loss. In his CG ending, he receives a letter from an unknown ninja while he's fishing near the river. It is not known what is said on this letter but it might have something to do with the plans to attack DOATEC in DOA4 from Ayane and Hayate, whom would need his assistance. Dead or Alive 4 Ryu joins Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane to stop DOATEC. Ryu and Ayane come across with Christie, who is trying to stop the ninjas from destroying the DOATEC Tritower. In his CG ending, He destroys three DOATEC special aircraft, first by making it self destruct, second by a slash of his sword into two & the last with a ninpo attack (ninja magic) he produced from his palms before disappearing into the night. He produces another ninpo attack in Helena's CG ending onto a single chopper to destroy it and it could have Donovan inside of it. Moreover, Ryu appears in Kasumi's and Ayane's DOA4 story mode but not as an opponent. He's an opponent in Jann Lee's and Christie's DOA4 story mode (in Christie's story mode, she faces either Ryu or Ayane randomly). The Hayabusa Ninja Clan Ryu belongs to the Hayabusa ninja clan which was headed by Ryu's father, Joe Hayabusa. The Xbox series of NG, tells that the clan had been slain and defeated by Doku. The only known survivor of the Hayabusa clan is Ryu. There may have been several unmentioned survivors because the clan was rebuilt before Ninja Gaiden 2. In the Xbox version, they helped the Dragon Lineage and together, they sealed the Black Dragons. Several centuries later, they guarded the Dark Dragon Blade and made sure that is remained untouched. Unfortunately while Ryu and Murai were fighting, the Hayabusa Village was assaulted and the Hayabusa Clan was slain. The English translation of Hayabusa is "Peregrine Falcon" In Ninja Gaiden 2 For the Xbox 360 Joe and Ryu Hayabusa are the only known living members of the Hayabusa clan after the attack made by the Black spider clan and the Greater Fiend Elizabet. There may have been several unmentioned survivors by the end of the attack seeing that the complete destruction of the legendary Clan not once but twice seems unlikely. Ninja Styled Abilities Ryu Hayabusa is an extremely powerful ninja, hence his nickname, Super Ninja. He is a master sword fighter, archer and a master of virtually every type of weapon and form of martial arts, for that matter, his level of weapon mastery can be termed 'superhuman'. He is far stronger, faster, and durable than the average human, moves short distances so quickly that he leaves after-images, can drop immense heights without injury or death, and has displayed extreme skill in acrobatics. Ryu Hayabusa has the ability has ability to climb or descend walls, rather than just cling on to them (in a previous game, this ability was limited only when Ryu was on a ladder). Another new ability Ryu has is the power to summon a double of himself or two by picking up the appropriate power-up. These body doubles will follow Ryu's movements and mimic his actions. In the Ninja Gaiden series, Ryu has a array of many powerful techniques. Ryu is able to make himself immune to everything while casting Ninpo, or performing an obliteration move on wounded opponents. He is the master of a technique known as the "Flying Swallow", a lightning fast attack that allows Ryu to cut through his foes. Also Ryu could transform into a falcon, the spiritual animal of the Hayabusas, making him able to travel anywhere around the world as seen at the end of Ninja Gaiden/Sigma. He is seen defeating enemies like the Holy Vigoor Emperor easily with his wide range of weapons. In Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom, Ryu Hayabusa gaines powers and weapons of foes he has defeated. Such as the Fire weaponry of the Mantis Warrior, ability of flight from the Night Driver, command of water from the Great Kogane, and the command of earth from the Sandeater. Ryu has also gained the ability to assume the powers abilities and form of anyone he sees. He recieved this power from the doppelganger fiends. Other powers Ryu has gained are from the Leaders of the Greater Fiends. These include the Power of Resurrection from Marbus, the Power of Control from Doku, the power of summoning from Alma. Other powers he has gained are the powers of clairvoyance from Obaba, the power of Sealing from Nicchae, and the power of Destructive Invulnerability from Ishtaros. These powers are sealed within his consciousness. Movie appearances DOA: Dead or Alive He is portrayed by Kane Kosugi in DOA: Dead or Alive where he performs a role similar to the games. He is shown as faithful friend to Kasumi and Hayate. His fights are against Eliot, and Bayman, both of whom are defeated. He is the only male character who makes it to the semi-finals (the others are Kasumi, Tina Armstrong and Christie). Ninja Gaiden OVA Ryu is the main character in the anime. After Irene is kidnapped, Ryu goes to save her. After killing many demons he faces Professor Bucky-Wise, the villain of the movie who becomes a demon himself, and kills him. He does not wear a ninja-mask in either film but wears a bandanna instead. Gameplay Ninja Gaiden Ryu can make several advance combos with almost every weapon. In Ninja Gaiden (Xbox), almost every weapon has some hidden combos that are not listed in the game, mostly on the Dragon Sword. Ryu is also good when it comes to projectile weapons. He can throw shurikens and incendiary shurikens even while in mid-air. Ryu's skill with firearms is unknown as he has only been seen using a spear gun. He can perform several powerful ninpo techniques as well. In Ninja Gaiden 2 (Xbox 360), he can now shoot arrows while in mid-air, dual-wield weapons and fight while on the top of water and while performing the Water Run Technique. Dead or Alive Ryu is generally considered a top-tier character, both due to canon and game play. His reaction, execution time, and throws are all above-average, making him a balanced character, and his mix-up game is excellent. Additionally, Hayabusa's Izuna-Otoshi combo throw is one of the most effective in the game, garnering an average 80 points of damage. His mix-ups and "surprise" (like his Asuka-Gaeshi) attacks keep many players guessing which angle or height he will strike from. Trivia *Ryu's primary weapon is Dragon Sword. Dragon Sword was a katana, and ninjas often use ninjatos (ninja sword) as their weapon because it can draw a little faster. Ryu use katana weapons probably because his superhuman strength, which makes him attack enemies with fast speed and he doesn't really care about the quick-draw thing.. Category:Fictional Fighters Category:Male Fighters Category:Japanese Fighters